1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to an electrical connector which is mounted on a printed circuit board.
2. Description of the Related Art
USB 3.0 Promoter Group issues a new specification which establishes a new type connector named as USB Type-C Cable and Connector, on Aug. 11, 2014. In the specification, the Type-C plug enhances ease of use by being plug-able in either upside-up or upside-down directions. The receptacle connector has more elements and has smaller, thinner size. Hence, an improved electrical connector is desired, especially to mass product.